


Private Room

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Knotting, Light Bondage, Literally this is just porn, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, based on a prompt, in heat, omega!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: "His nostrils flared, taking in the alpha scent in front of him. It was a musky smell, like a wooded forest in the fall, red and yellow foliage gliding down from the trees. Prompto felt as if he were laying in the grass, consumed by the crisp scent washing over his naked form."





	Private Room

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy everyone! So this was done in about an hour in a fun discord chat sprint event using the prompts Sensory Deprivation and Starved for Affection!! So have some random Promptio ABO!

Large, rough hands caressed down his toned stomach, and Prompto bit down hard on his lip, trying to bite back his moans. He almost wished he'd been gagged, just so it would've been _easier_ to _resist_ the urge to release every whimper, pant, or breath into the air.

"Good boy," the deep voice teased as the hands glided over the dip in his hips. Prompto let a huff slip as his hips thrust into the air, hot slick already pooling beneath his ass.

His nostrils flared, taking in the alpha scent in front of him. It was a musky smell, like a wooded forest in the fall, red and yellow foliage gliding down from the trees. Prompto felt as if he were laying in the grass, consumed by the crisp scent washing over his naked form.

He wanted to touch. _Gods_ he wanted to touch so badly, and he tugged against the restraints, his wrists locked in place by the sash his alpha had wrapped around the headboard of the bed.

Hot breath rolled over his cock, making his entire body jump. The unexpected heat making his stomach roll. "Gl-Gladio!" he whimpered against his better judgement. Not being able to see what his alpha was going to do next certainly added to the _challenge_ of it all.

No touching, no seeing, and absolutely no talking; those had been Gladio's rules, and Prompto had stupidly agreed, desperate for his alpha's touch. He hadn't quite hit his heat, but at this point he might as well have, since his own scent was going insane and slick poured out of his ass.

With a click of his tongue, Prompto could feel Gladio move away from him, and he wriggled around on the bed. "S-Sorry, I'll-" But before he could say anymore, Gladio's hand covered his mouth, his lips directly next to Prompto's open ear.

"Shame," he grunted. "You were being so good, I was gonna use my mouth on your pretty red cock." His large finger slowly ran down Prompto's length, a stream of precum bursting from his tip as his body trembled against the larger man. "Guess I'll have to teach you to be quiet."

"Mmm..." Prompto whimpered, and as disappointed as he was, he had to admit he didn't mind getting a bit of punishment from Gladio. Though he hadn't moaned on purpose, he would _never_ do such a thing.

There was rustling as Gladio re-positioned himself and pressed the tip of his cock to Prompto's lips. Prompto gladly opened his mouth, rolling his tongue against the belly of Gladio's thick length, drool slipping down his chin as he sucked and slurped at Gladio's cock. His lips were swollen with his need and he moaned, vibrating around Gladio as he began to thrust into Prompto’s mouth.

Grunts were heard above him, the headboard of the bed rattling with the roll of Gladio's hips. Prompto kept his mouth and throat as open as he could, letting Gladio fuck himself fast.

His own legs trembled, his slick wet beneath his ass. Gods he regretted moaning now. His body felt like it was on fire, sweat rolling down his back and belly. He wanted Gladio's cock, had been waiting for it for days. They'd had to camp for the past week, which meant sex was off the table. Now, in their own private hotel room, Prompt would’ve done anything to get his alpha’s cock.

Gladio's movement slowed and his thrusts were deeper, his length hitting the back of Prompto's throat as he moaned, slamming his eyes shut. Not that it mattered with the blindfold, though Prompto could still imagine the scene; Gladio's stomach muscles rippling with each thrust, his chest thick and glistening. Prompto’s nostrils flared again as he took in his scent and he pulled against the restraints, wishing to run his hands down the chest he could so easily picture. This truly was pure torture.

He supposed he deserved it though, with the way he'd been teasing Gladio all week. And today he'd been especially _playful_ ; occasionally bending over to show off his ass, flashing a smile, or a brush of a finger against Gladio's chest. He knew they'd have a private room in the hotel together, and what better way to get Gladio excited for their time alone.

It had worked too, from the way Gladio's heavy sac slapped against his chin, Prompto was pleasantly surprised by how turned on Gladio was. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had felt _deprived_ as of late.

Gladio's grunting turned staccato, awkward huffs puffing from his lips, a tell tale sign he was close to finishing, and Prompto wasn't surprised when Gladio pulled back away from him. Knowing him, he'd want to knot him. Still, Prompto's mouth stayed wide, hot breaths flowing from his lips. He did his best to keep them silent, wanting Gladio to touch him where he _needed_ to be touched.

A hand curled around the bottom of his ass, and Prompto bit down so hard on his lip he could taste a trickle of blood flow into his mouth. Gladio's palms cupped at his soft cheeks, lifting him slightly.

"Heh. You really want this," he teased, a finger pressing against Prompto's wet hole. "Don't even have to prepare ya'" he snorted.

A whimper caught in Prompto's throat as he swallowed it back down. His mind was screaming, desperate for his alpha's knot; he wanted to feel the familiar swell and stretch of his ass. Gods it was his favorite feeling. _Fuck...Fuck Gladio, please fuck me._ He was dying to shout it so loud that Ignis and Noctis would definitely hear what they were doing next door.

"I guess I should give my omega what he wants," Gladio purred, pushing two fingers inside of him. It was almost pathetic how quickly Prompto reacted to the digits pushing his slick around inside. His ass immediately clenched, pulling them in deeper, his cock pulsing against his lower stomach.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

Prompto's hips humped off of the bed, his cock flopping against his stomach, trembling. The fingers were great, especially when they brushed up against that spot he loved so much, but there was something else (something much larger) Prompto was needy for more, and he knew Gladio was going to deliver.

"Alright," he sighed, and Prompto could hear the way Gladio pulled air into his lungs. He was scenting him, taking in the omega smell which had taken over the room. His hands rest on Prompto's hips and flipped him over in a swift motion. Prompto's hands gripped the sash, keeping the restraint tight around his wrists.

Instinctively, Prompto's ass raised higher in the air, ready to accept his alpha's cock. There had been a time when they'd first become bonded Prompto had been so shy about their mating. Now, he unabashedly had no problem presenting for Gladio any chance he got.

Gladio's tongue ran up Prompto's spine, and he nipped at scent glands swollen on his neck. "Mmm my omega," he purred. "I'll let you speak now," Gladio whispered, "but only if you're going to call out my name and beg for my knot."

A moan slipped from Prompto's lips. "Fuck, I need your knot so bad Gladio," he panted. His mouth was dry, and his words were breathy, the desperation clear in his scent and voice.

Gladio didn't hesitate any longer, the teasing obviously getting to him. He slammed his cock into Prompto's ass, pushing himself completely inside. "Mmm that's good. Damn you're fuckin' wet," he growled. He dug his knees into the bed as he pulled his hips back, pushing into him over and over.

The thrusting was intense, and Prompto's moans were practically caught in his throat it was so rough. He gripped at the restraints around his wrist, his cock slapping against his stomach with each deep thrust from Gladio. Being unable to see made it impossible to focus on anything but the stretch from Gladio's thick cock.

"G-Gladio...A-Ah!" Prompto moaned so loud, his body twitching. He wasn't going to last long, and from the speed at which Gladio was thrusting, he couldn't imagine the large alpha would be able to hold back either.

"Prom...shit..." he growled, his head resting against Prompto's neck as his movements grew even faster. The air was sticky with their sex, and the room echoed with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the slick squelching from Prompto's ass.

Moaning, Prompto threw his head back. "Gladio, I-I need...c-cumming!" he whimpered, his sac tightening as he felt his slick pour over Gladio's cock, his ass clenching and throbbing. His own cock shot his finish onto the bed beneath him, a puddle of cum pooling underneath him. It was fast, but they had been so deprived, Prompto couldn’t hold back.

"Y-Yeah...take it...take my knot," Gladio grunted heavily, his cock swelling as his own orgasm took over his body, his cum shooting into Prompto's ass, knot growing. "D-Damn..." he moaned, his hips rolling as he locked into place.

Both of them were panting softly, and Gladio's thumbs gently rolled over Prompto's hips. He reached forward and untied the blindfold, and the hand restraints. "Gonna...lower us to the bed slowly, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Prompto choked out, nodding quickly.

He and Gladio sank to the bed slowly, Gladio not wanting to hurt Prompto with his knot. Wrapping his arms around Prompto, he spooned with him, pulling his back to his chest. "That's what happens when you tease me for a solid week," he chuckled.

"Good," Prompto hummed, gently stroking his finger's over the lines of Gladio's tattoo. "It's exactly what I wanted."

"Well, guess I'm lucky then," Gladio purred, gently kissing at Prompto's neck.

Even when the swelling in Gladio's knot went down, the two of them stayed like that; snuggling and connected for the rest of their evening together, happy to share their private room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed and just a fun little sprint fic!! I hope you guys enjoyed!! Thank you to anyone who reads/comments/kudos etc :D <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about this beautiful game with me.


End file.
